kothorfandomcom-20200213-history
Chemistry
Chemistry is the science concerned with the composition, behavior, structure, and properties of matter, as well as the changes it undergoes during chemical reactions. Chemistry began as a rigorous discipline in PLACEHOLD1 ARU, when Aleister Croydon, a mystic theurge and cleric of Cerigwan, did a series of experiments that provided support for his energy-matter typing theory. Summary Chemistry is the study of the interactions of substances. Arcane chemistry is the study of the physical properties of spells, rituals, invocations, prayers,evocations, and magical objects (collectively known by arcanists as spell-like abilities or spell-likes) ; the fine structure of the effects of these spell-likes; and the roles material components and focuses play. Mundane chemistry is the study of non-magical substances, and the non-magical components of magical substances and objects. Sub-disciplines include organic chemistry, the study of the chemicals used by, in, and on non-elemental living and undead creatures; elemental life chemistry, the study of the chemicals used by, in, and on elementals; sub-molecular chemistry, the study of elemental particles; and aggregate chemistry, the study of heteromolecules, compounds containing three or more different elements. History Since time immemorial, sentient creatures have been using chemicals to purifiy ore, smith metal works, prepare food, treat illness, kill enemies, tan leather, cast spells, preform rituals, ferment spirits, and countless other daily activities. Over this time, many thinkers created theories about how these things work without preforming experiments to test their claims.It wasn't until PH1 ARU that modern chemistry began to develop. Aleister Croydon In PH1 - 10 ARU, Aleister Croydon was watching over the temple-foundry when he saw sparks issue from a blade begin forged. He came up with this theory that the fire was already in the blade, and the force of the blow was enough to remove some of it. He then theorized that all substances had the energies of the elemental planes incorporated in them, and that the ratios of these elements determined its properties. To test his theory, he first had an assistant strike an iron sheet several times, recording the number of sparks produced each time. He then had an other iron sheet annealed, and repeated the striking with that sheet, producing 46% less sparks. He figured that since the annealed sheet had radiated away a lot of its fire, there was less fire to hammer out. In PH1 ARU, he published his results and the results of several other experiments he ran and his theory in Egwyddor o Hud Craidd Cymhareb, Principles of Elemental Ratios. Katma Eugyz and Taro Maresazujinbon For over PH years, Crydon's theory was believe without modification. But in PH2 ARU, an fire-alighted elemental specialist from SMALL_HUMAN_UNIVERSITY named Katma Eugyz preformed experiments that suggested problems with the theory. Eugyz graphed the power level of each of his fire spells against the amount of heat imparted into dry air. She then created spell whose difficulty was half way between the standard spells that she had learned. Shw found this ratio between the standard spells were all multiples of 2.4 watts/spell level * seconds, and the off-spells had no pattern and were much more inefficient. This cause a string of similar experiment with different kinds of spells, all with similar results. Then Wu Jen Taro Maresazujinbon theorized that substance were comprised of particle that 'preferred' to be certain sizes and with extra force they could be stabilized. Basic Concepts Matter is comprised of a combination of elements. There are 6 different elements: Positive, Negative, Fire, Water, Earth, and Air. These elements exist in the form of spherical particles traditionally called 'hidu kuraiisu ryuushi' but are often called hidkraishi or elemental particles. These particles emit a field of force that pushes and pulls on nearby elemental particles. These particles can then be positioned so their relative distance is constant. Such an arrangement is called a bond. Hidkraishi tend to repeal as they approach each other, until they reach the bonding distance. If they are pushed together further one of three things can happen. *If they are the same element, the hidkraishi will combine into a bigger particle. *If they are opposing elements (air opposes earth, fire opposes water, positive opposes negative), they will annihilate, creating force, and either disappear or have the excess remain. *Otherwise, it will require more and more force to bring them together and the particles will never touch. Each hidkraishi comes in different sizes; the size and element influences the bond strength, the amount of energy it takes to separate two bonded hidkraishi. Some sizes are stable, some sizes are metastable, and some sizes are unstable. *If a hidkraishi is a stable size, it takes energy to break it down. *If it is a metastable size, it can be apart of a compound, but will split if it isn't bonded enough. *If it is an unstable size, it will split into smaller particles spontaneously. Properties Positive and negative particles are the lightest. They tend to form many bonds with each other, creating a lattice of positive or negative particles. Fire particles tend to be lighter, so fire-containing compounds are less dense. It tends to readily bond with other elements. Water particles bond loosely, allowing molucules to flow past each other. Earth particles make really strong bonds; earthen things tend to be either very strong or brittle due to inflexibility.Air particles like to have only one bonds, and the bond is weak. Air compounds are volitile and tend to react with most things when heated. Para- and Quasi-Elemental Types Category:Science and Technology Category:Gnomes and Gnomish Culture Category:Humans and Human Culture Category:Giants and Giant Culture